My things
by PogoPop
Summary: Izaya trama algo con el hermano menor de Shizuo, y este ultimo no sabe que hacer. ¿Shizaya, IzayaxKasuka, ShizuoxKasuka?


El parque central de la ciudad, parecía un campo de guerra. Con puros caídos, pero un solo hombre de pie, justo en el centro. Y ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que el más fuerte de Ikebukuro: Heiwajima Shizuo. Que había logrado acabar con una patética pandilla más que pretendía romper la tranquilidad del pequeño sector.

Aunque desgraciadamente, esa pandilla había resultado inútil, tanto que solo causo que el falso rubio se quedarse con la adrenalina de la batalla. Aun con una señal de transito en la mano, y con la respiración agitada, formó una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Hace mucho que no golpeaba a la pulga, así que, ¿Por qué no terminar de descargarse con él? Sin pensarlo más tiempo, emprendió rumbo directo al departamento del pequeño azabache.

— Izaya~Kun —Se le escucha al rubio cantar por los pasillos, aproximándose mas y mas hasta la puerta del hogar del otro. En vez de tocarla como cualquier persona normal hubiese hecho, el chico la tomo y la arranco de una patada. Cargándola después por sobre su cabeza, adentrándose y…

— Oh, Shizu-chan~ No espera que me visitaras. —Dijo el informante con falsa sorpresa y emoción en su rostro. Todo tras su sonrisa de esfinge de siempre.

El ex bartender se quedó algo desconcertado. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente más y no pudo aventarle la puerta como tenía planeado…

Ahí frente a él estaba su enemigo. Sí, pero solo que con extraños broches y coletas en el pelo. Asimilando a una mujer… A una muy fea, claro.

— ¿¡Q-Que coño estás haciendo! —Le pregunto.

— ¿Uh? —Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, algo incrédulo, pero después rió—. ¿Te refieres a esto~?-Canturreó mientras comenzaba a quitárselos—. Solo estoy siendo un buen hermano mayor…—Dijo desinteresadamente, pero luego le miro fijamente, esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad—. Algo que tu sabes bien, ¿o me equivoco, Shizu~chan? —Volvió a alargar las silabas del apodo del otro.

— ¿De qué estás hablando maldita pulga?—Pregunto, apretando más la puerta entre sus dedos, algo no iba bien.

— Kasuka me conto tantas cosas de ustedes dos, Shizu-chan. —Y la sonrisa del pelinegro creció más. Sintiendo la furia del otro hasta su lugar. Rápidamente se levanto para esquivar la puerta que iba a toda velocidad contra él, que finalmente termino por impactar contra los grandes ventanales de su oficina y caer al vacío—. No tienes por qué molestarte, Shizu-chan~ —Volvió a esquivar cualquier cosa de su oficina—. Solo tuvimos una cita. —Y rio, mientras en otro ya iba tras él, aunque el informante se paro al marco de la ventana rota.

— Y por cierto, tengo que volver con él ahora mismo. Nos vemos, Shizu~chan. — dicho esto, cerró un ojo y salto a la calle.

El rubio le hubiese seguido, pero sería un suicidio. Él no era tan flexible y atlético como la maldita rata de…

— ¡IZAYA! —Se escuchó por toda la calle.

El rubio ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. Estaba furioso nuevamente. Esa puga podía sacarlo tan rápido de sus casillas. No sabía cómo le hacía. Y en vez de pensar como una persona normal, por qué el informante estaría con su hermano, y llamarle al celular o algo para preguntarle… El ex castaño se dedico saltar por la ventana; sin importarle nada, porque después de todo… Él no era una persona normal y racional como los demás. Él era casi un monstruo; un monstruo según Orihara.

Y como a toda persona fuera de lo común, le pasaban cosas fuera de lo común. Y esa era la razón por que Shizuo tuvo la mala (o buena) suerte de caer sobre un camión de basura. No, definitivamente ese no era su día.

Intento salir lo más rápido que pudo de ese basurero, que seguramente Izaya había planeado. Porque todo lo malo que le pasaba, Izaya seguro tenía que ver con eso. Claro, esa era la lógica del monstruo rubio.

Una vez fuera, noto algo importante: La rata ya se había escabullido. Con todo su coraje, golpeo la pared más cercana. Derrumbando así, una parte de un pequeño negocio. Era irónico que él quisiera proteger su ciudad, cuando él era quien la destruía más… Busco por todos los negocios donde las personas pudieran tener una "cita"… A Shizuo seguía sin entrarle eso en la cabeza… ¿Por qué?

Después de mucho buscar, cayó en cuenta de que el lugar más razonable donde estar tranquilo, siendo su hermano una estrella de televisión, seria en su departamento. Nuevamente una ola de furia lo invadió. No podía imaginar a su adorable hermano, que era lo que más tenia, con su peor enemigo.

Pero lamentablemente así fue. Shizuo, con la puerta del departamento del menor en manos, se encontró con la, nada agradable, escena de un Izaya sobre encimado sobre el otro Heiwajima en el sofá. Y nuevamente, la puerta salió volando…

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews? ~ :3<em>

Es la primera vez que escribo algo que no sea de Hetalia ;A; (?) Asi que, quiero opiniones y si me salieron bien los personajes ~ 3

En el proximo capitulo tendremos... Ni yo se -yao Ming-


End file.
